This invention relates to pillow structure utilized with spas, whirlpool baths and other types of hot tubs.
It is well known to provide pillows for spas and other forms of hot tubs. Typically, such pillows are of unitary construction and attached to a shell as a unit by some suitable form of connector. For example, adhesive and adhesive tape can be used to attach the pillow directly to the inner shell surface. Dislodgment of prior art pillows of this nature is a relatively common occurrence. It also is known to attach pillows to shells by mechanical connectors including bolts or screws extending through the shell. Installation and removal of pillows utilizing this attachment approach presents difficulties, often requiring access to connectors from locations outside of the shell, something which is not always readily feasible. Furthermore, prior art pillows are often installed in direct engagement with the shell wall and deterioration of the pillow due to the action of water and chemicals can be a problem. Formation of mold and mildew is also a problem, at least partially due to trapped water.
The present invention encompasses pillow structure which cooperates with the shell of a hot tub in a unique manner. The term hot tub, as used herein, includes all types of spas, baths and the like. With the arrangement of this invention, installation and removal of the pillow structure are readily accomplished. Furthermore, due to the character of the pillow structure, deterioration of the pillow is deterred and the useful life of the pillow substantially lengthened.
According to the combination of the present invention, pillow structure is employed on the shell of a hot tub.
The pillow structure comprises a border pillow having a border pillow front and a border pillow back. The border pillow defines an interior and an opening in the border pillow front communicating with the interior.
Connector means releasably connects the border pillow to the shell. A portion of the connector means is exposed to the interior of the border pillow.
An insert pillow is releasably attached to the border pillow. The insert pillow, when attached, covers the opening for preventing manual access to the connector means through the opening and for blocking the connector means portion from view.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.